Nail polish traditionally comes in clear bottles, which are usually made of glass and may be configured in a variety of shapes and sizes. The nail polish itself may come in many different colors. Regardless of the bottle shape or the polish color, one main objective is to catch the eye of a purchaser. Most often, this objective includes a point-of-sale display of different nail polish colors arranged on a multi-shelf or multi-platform system. For example, a beauty salon may have at least one point-of-sale display with various colors of a particular brand placed on shelves proximate a cashier.
In such a conventional shelving display, the nail polish bottle tends to sit on the shelf until an interested consumer picks up the bottle to better examine its contents. Nail polish, similar to wall paint, is made up of different chemical components having different densities, which means that over time the heavier components (usually related to the specific color of the polish) settle on the bottom of the bottle or at least begin to settle thus causing the ambient light to be perceived differently than if the polish was in a fully mixed state. Accordingly, it is quite common for the interested consumer to pick up the bottle and shake it to see the actual polish color. Quite often, the consumer shakes the bottle and the color changes, which in turn prompts the consumer to pick up and shake another bottle in an attempt to find a desired shade. While the consumer shaking process may appear to achieve the fully mixed state having the actual polish color, it is equally common for the consumer to agitate the bottle too much and cause air bubbles to form in the bottle. In some cases, the over-agitation may cause the bottle to break because manufactures typically insert a small ceramic or glass marble inside the bottle to help mix the polish. Likewise, the marble may also break due to over-agitation.
The air bubbles formed by over-agitation generally make it more difficult to smoothly apply the polish to a fingernail or toenail (hereinafter simply nail). While breakage of the bottle may be less common, breakage of the marble within the bottle leaves marble particulate inside the bottle and some of this particulate may be fine enough to be suspended in the polish. The suspended marble particulate may then be applied to the consumer's nail causing a granular or non-smooth finish.